Sonic Dimension Prologue Tides of Darkness
by Rush the cat
Summary: Nazo and light past is reveal and Sonic learns how Nazo came to be and how he was sealed away this has my old writing style, so yeah its bad :P
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Dimension Prologue: Tides of Darkness

Prologue

Sonic watch as everyone enter the mess hall and gather in front of him. Sonic still couldn't believe how old everyone became after leaving the twilight world. "looks like Light was right about how we'll age in five years…" thought Sonic as he took out Lights sword. Sonic slam the sword into the ground and step back as it started to glow. Suddenly everyone saw a symbol on the floor and two other swords rose out of the symbol. One sword was cover in flames while the other one had water within the blade. Soon Sonic heard a voice coming from the swords. Sonic walk up to Light's sword and grab the halt and soon was cover in a bright light. Freeze and Blaze saw this and ran over to Sonic but a unseen forces pulled to the swords and forces them to grab it. Blaze grab the one in flames while Freeze grab the other one. Soon they was cover in light as well. The others was about to do something but unseen voice told them to calm down.

Sonic, Blaze and Freeze soon found themselves in black void and soon heard a female voice. "The world has changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was…is lost. For none now live who remember it. Only I remain to tell the tale. The tale of how darkness rise and how the light had fallen". Soon they saw a battlefield and knights in color armor fighting each other. "long ago, this world knights was fighting among themselves but soon the war ended as the stars in the night sky vanish. Soon two figure in bright light appear to them and warn them of a darkness. A darkness that been consuming dimensions. Soon figures of darkness attack the world and the knights fought back. The darkness was soon push back by one of the figures of light. The world was saved but all dimensions was lost. Soon the lost dimensions restarted. The figure who push the darkness away faded away and disappear. The other figure foretold to the knights before leaving the world of how a new darkness will rise and how it will search for the dimensional emerald to destroy all life across each dimension. The figure show them where the emeralds was hidden. The knights seal the emerald away in a other place…". soon Sonic saw Blaze and Freeze fading away and finally disappear. Soon Sonic found himself in someone's body. "…but soon that seal is going to be broken…". Sonic realize he was in Lights body as he became him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:i don't sonic, sega does.

ps:this is a filler/spin-off to the main series so its short.

Chapter 1 The End Begins

A male hedgehog in twilight armor look down from a hilltop and saw a village. "…it's good to be home" spoke the knight as he continue down the road to the village. A green female rabbit who was sweeping her doorstep saw the knight entering the village and gasp. Soon the rabbit enter her house and soon her children's ran out of the house and yelled to everyone as they ran across the village. "HE'S BACK! TWILIGHT IS BACK!" yelled the kids. Soon the villagers gather around the knight called Twilight and greeted him. Twilight greeted back and suddenly saw a white hedgehog across from him. Twilight remove his helmet and to reveal he's also has white fur. "hello little brother. You grown so much Light". suddenly Light hug his older brother. "hey big bro!". Twilight smile and broke the hug to hand Light something. It was a letter. Light quickly grab the letter and open it and smile. "your no longer a squire Light. Your now a knight like me" said Twilight as he handed Light his armor and sword. Light took the items and look at Twilight. "does this mean I'm going to be in-". "yes. Your going to be in my unit". Light yelled in happiness as the villagers cheer.

The villagers threw a partly and went into the night. As the partly ended around mid-night, Light who was now in his armor, walk out of his house and found his brother on the roof. Light climb up and sat next to his brother. "so you think this war is going to end?". Twilight laidback and sigh. "the only way this war will end if the goddess return. This pointless war…we shouldn't be fighting. The goddess said the darkness will return one day and we need to be ready for it!". Light laidback as well and sigh as well. "well anyway brother, how's Daisy? I heard from passing knights how your going to marry her". Twilight quickly got up and blush. "w-what! Crap! I was going to pop the question to her when we return to headquarters!…man! Who told!". Light got up and laugh.

The brothers left the villages the next day and was heading to the headquarters. Twilight stop and took out a map. "okay! The headquarters is over the great lake in the west". "I thought you came back from the base?". Twilight put the map away and turn to Light. "I was coming from a mission. Anyway lets go". soon the brothers arrived at the ferries and was waiting to board. A half hour later and three female knights walk up to them. Twilight quickly got up from the ground and kiss the shallow in orange armor. "hey baby! What are you doing here?". "hey Twilight. I'm here to tell you we're going on a mission. Huh? Oh hey Light!" said Daisy as she turn to him. Light wave to Daisy and turn to the other female knights. "…hi?". the two knights look at each other and giggle. "rookies too right?". "…yeah" spoke the girl in red armor. The girl in blue armor took off her helmet to reveal she's a blue fox. "hi dude! My name is Aqua! Nice to meet you" spoke Aqua as she wink at him. "hi! The name is Light". Aqua turn to her friend and push her forward to Light. The female knight landed on Lights chest and look up to Light. "are you okay?" said Light as he smile at her. The girl quickly step back from him and bow. "please forgive me!". "…it's okay". the knight slowly took off her helmet to reveal she a purple cat. "m-my name i-is Wildfire. Nice to meet y-you" said Wildfire as she blush behind her helmet. Light was a little confuse why she was hiding behind her helmet but smile. "nice to meet you Wildfire…huh?". suddenly Light notices the symbol on Wildfire chest and zoom in. Wildfire quickly blush as Light was so close to her chest. "hey! Isn't that the symbol for the Sol clan?" said Light as he look up to her. Wildfire couldn't answer as she was freaking out how close Light was. Suddenly Twilight pulled Light away and sigh. Wildfire quickly put her helmet back on and ran behind Aqua. "…sorry. She's kind of shy. Anyway, yeah she from the Sol clan". Aqua then pointed to her chest symbol which was a wave. "I'm from the water clan. What clan are you from?". "we're from Holy clan" spoke Twilight as he pointed to his chest symbol which was a cross. Daisy walk up between them and pointed to a small boat. "look everyone. We can talk on the ship. Lets go". the boat sail off after they enter and was heading north. In the distance, flashes of light could be seen.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 The Mission Starts

Light exited from under the deck and was now laying on a huge crate and thought about the mission. "so our mission is to save a group of Frozen clan knights who were capture by the Poison clan by sneaking into their base through the river while the Sol and Chaos clan attack the enemy front lines to-". suddenly Light saw Wildfire exiting from under the deck and walk pass the crate. Light jump down in front of her and was about to say hi till she blasted him with a fireball. Wildfire realize who she just hit and quickly ran to his side. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Light!". Light sat up from the floor and turn to her. "…thank the goddess I still had my armor on…". Wildfire bow and spoke. "please forgive me!". "it's okay. It was my fault anyway. Sorry about scaring you" said Light as him and Wildfire got up. Both of them sat on the crate and did nothing. Unaware to them, Twilight and the others was watching them. "…come on Light! Say something!" whisper Daisy. Finally Light spoke as he turn to Wildfire. "when you fire your fireball attack, you look cool!". "r-really?" said Wildfire as she blush. "yeah!". Wildfire look down to her feet and smile. "t-thank you Light". Wildfire look back to Light and saw him so close to her face which made her blush even more. "is s-something wrong?". "its just your eyes…they're beautiful. They have beautiful green glow to them". Wildfire quickly pulled back from Light but fell from the crate. As she fell, she grab Lights arm and both of them fell to the floor. "now its on!" said Aqua. Light got up and saw Wildfire under him. Wildfire and Light was now face to face and both of them blush. Suddenly a snowflake landed on Wildfire forehead and both of them look up and saw it was snowing. "we're near the frontlines" spoke Daisy as she walk up to them. Both of them quickly got up from each other and turn to Daisy and th others. "why is it snowing here? Isn't it summer?" spoke Light as he grab a snowflake. Twilight walk up to his brother and spoke. "this snow is different from normal snow. Its from the frozen clan. They must be helping the chaos and Sol clan". "…oh you mean their soul gem power right?" said Wildfire. "yes. Remember that you guys have this power too. So use it when you need to". "YES SIR" said all three rookies. Soon they saw flashing lights in the distance again. Soon the ship enter a cave and ten minutes later they exited from the cave to find themselves near a huge castle. Everyone exited the ship and cover it with bushes. As the boat was cover, they ran to a other cave near the castle and enter it. Twilight step forward and whistle. Soon someone whistle back. "flash!" called out Twilight. "Thunder!" called back a female voice. Soon two knights walk out of the shadows. The female knight in green armor remove her helmet to reveal she is a light blue echidna. "finally you guys arrive!". the knight in golden armor took off his helmet to reveal he's a teal rabbit. "lets move! I just got word that the our forces are retreating. We have a half hour to compete this mission!". "okay! Lets move out then!" said Daisy. "my name is Suzuka. This loser next to me is Felix. I'm from the chaos clan and he's from the Final clan" spoke Suzuka as they ran down the cave. "my name is Twilight, that's Light, she Daisy, Wildfire and Aqua". "nice to meet you guys" said Felix as the gang stop at a dead end. Suzuka walk up to the wall and place her hand on it. Soon her chest started to glow green. "Chaos Blast!". the wall was destroy and two enemy knights ran into the hole of the wall and soon both of them scream and then quiet follow. Light and the others ran out of the hole and drew their swords. "which way to the prison cells?" spoke Aqua as she slash a enemy knight as he enter the hallway. Suzuka ran off to the east while the others follow. As they went further down the hallway, they soon saw a group of knights heading their way. Aqua summon a pillar of water and took out three knights. Twilight then finish off the rest of them as he sent out a wave of energy from his sword. The gang reach a other dead end and everyone turn to Suzuka. "what? The cells room is on the other side okay!". Felix sigh and rose both hands. "Final Blast!". the wall was destroy and they enter to find the capture knights from the Frozen clan in jail cells. "okay! Lets set them free!" said Daisy as she broke the lock on two cells. Soon they set free all of them and was showing them where to escape but just then, a dragon made of green smoke ate half of the prisoners. Everyone turn as the dragon return to its master. Above them was a female bat wielding a very long spear with two blades at each end. "none of you are going to escape from here alive!". the batgirl jump and landed across from them and smile. Twilight yelled to the prisoner to ran for it while they stayed to hold off the lone enemy. Everyone ran but three stay with the others. A brown husky dog walk up to Light and summon a blade made of ice. "your going to need some help if your going to fight Toxic. The name is Snow. The twin polar bears are Ice and Hail". the two polar bears summon their sword and was ready for a fight. "thanks!". none of them moved as the gang stare down Toxic. Soon a water drop from the ceiling and as it hit the floor, the gang rush toward Toxic. Everyone slash at her but she block all their attacks. "your too slow!" laugh Toxic.

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Nazo is born

Toxic spin her spear to block Wildfire flamethrower attack. As the attack stop, Toxic spin around and block Daisy jump slash and kick her off. As Daisy hit the floor, Suzuka and Light ran up to Toxic and attack her. As they hold her off, Felix pointed his hands at Toxic and use his final blast. Toxic saw this and slash Light and Suzuka in the chest and jump out of the way of the blast and landed in front of Twilight. He swing his sword and cut Toxic on the chest. She quickly step back and saw Hail and Ice running toward her. "take this!". Toxic summon a huge snake made of poison clouds and tried to shallow them. Both of them jump out of the way of the snake moth but saw it coming back. They side jump and cut the snake but soon saw it heal quickly. The snake return again but this time Snow landed in font of the guys and sent out a beam blade into the snake mouth and watch it slowly freeze into ice. Wildfire then scattering it by thrusting her sword into the snake head. Toxic quickly took out her spear to defend herself from Aqua incoming water blast but unaware to her, Light sent a blade beam behind her. Toxic took the hit and as she drop her guard, Aqua thrust her sword into Toxic chest but Toxic was able to push the blade away from her chest and let it stab in her shoulder. "you may have save yourself but your not a arm now" said Aqua as she push the blade deeper. Toxic smile and grab Aqua hands and head butt her twice and kick her off. Toxic drop her spear and pulled Aqua sword out and suddenly saw Hail boosting his way at her. Toxic aim quickly and threw the sword. Hail deflected it but as the sword flew out of his view, Toxic spear stab him in the chest. Ice and Snow saw this and ran to his side as he hit the floor. Toxic summon a other spear but as she did, a fireball hit her. She turn and saw Wildfire and Light running side by side. Soon Light jump in front of Wildfire and went into ball mode and Wildfire use her flat part of her sword and swing it at Light like a baseball bat. Light went flying at Toxic. Toxic spin her spear and block Light. Light was pushing Toxic slowly back but Toxic toss Light into the air and was about to slash him in half but Wildfire saved him by fire boosting into her. Wildfire tackle Toxic into stone pillar and jump back as Felix use his Final beam on Toxic. "is it over?" said Light as he landed next to his brother. Suddenly two spears made of poison gas came shooting out of the destroy stone pillar and was aim at Light and his brother. Both brothers didn't have time to dodge or block the spears. All of a sudden Wildfire and Daisy push them out of the way. As Light fell, he grab Wildfire arm and both fell to the floor and dodge the spear but Wildfire was cut on her back. At that moment as Twilight fell he saw Daisy get stab through her back and fell to the ground. "DAISY! NO!" scream Twilight as he ran over to her side. Toxic exited the pile of rubble and look up and saw the ceiling cracking. "this room is going to be destroy! I better get out of here!" said Toxic to herself. Aqua heard her and ran to the others and told them what Toxic said. Wildfire got up but quickly felt sick and fainted but Light grab her in time. "Wildfire? Hey wake up?". Light remove her helmet and saw her sweating. "She been poison!" said Light to Aqua. "we need to get her to a healer right away! Pick her up!" said Aqua as she help Light to put Wildfire on his back. Aqua turn and saw Snow talking to Ice and soon they ran over to Aqua. Aqua saw Ice turn around at his brother who wasn't moving at all back where they was and realize that Hail pass on. Suzuka and Felix join the others and everyone turn to Twilight and saw him sobbing as Daisy slowly died. "end the w-war…l-like you p-promise…" said Daisy as she died in Twilight arms. Twilight grab Daisy harder and turn to Toxic who was now running to the exit. Twilight pick up his sword and quickly lay Daisy down and ran over Toxic. The others saw this and tried to stop him but soon the ceiling collapse. Twilight turn and saw the ceiling crush everyone. Twilight fell to his knees and scream to the heavens. Soon a huge part of the ceiling came crashing down onto Twilight. Twilight close his eyes and waited for the end but open his eyes as a minute pass. "what?" spoke Twilight in confusing. Everything was frozen in time and cover in darkness. Soon Twilight saw a cloak figure in front of him and spoke in a dark and deep voice. "do you want revenge? Do you want power to end this pointless war for the holy object?". "…y-yes!". "…then I'll grant your wish!" said the cloak figure as he place his hand on Twilights chest. Soon Twilight scream in pain as his chest started to melt to reveal his twilight emerald and watch it turn black. Soon the black emerald melted and consume Twilight with its darkness. Twilight grab his head and lower his head to the floor. The figure watch as Twilight white fur became shiny white, his twilight armor became black, his boots became red and his quills became slightly long. Twilight rose and lower his hands from his head and open his eyes to show it was now red and not black. "now go my soldier! Destroy this world that I couldn't do so long ago. Seek the dimensional emerald. Kill all the knights of this world". the figure rose its arm and Hail and Daisy body appear. Twilight saw their bodies disappear and only their emeralds remain. "with the knights soul, you can open the pathway to the dimensional emerald location". soon the two emeralds enter into Twilight body and the figure faded away and time restarted. Twilight teleported out of the prison room and was above the castle and saw the poison clan running out of the castle as it collapse. Twilight smile and rose his hand into the air. "Black hole!". soon a huge black hole appear below him and every knight was stuck into it. Soon many emeralds pop out behind the black hole and became one with Twilight till all the knights was stuck into the attack. "…I will destroy this and become a god! FEAR ME! I AM NAZO!" scream Twilight as he flew where the returning poison clan was coming from.

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 The Holy Shrine

Light woke up and look around the cave. "what happen? Wasn't we crush by the ceiling?". "that's what we thought too". Light turn around and saw everyone else standing there. "guys! You mad-" spoke Light as he saw Wildfire behind them who was breathing harder now. "Wildfire!". Light push everyone out of the way and knee down to her side. "she getting worse! We need to get her to a healer now!" said Light as he pick her up. Suzuka walk over to him and place her hand on his shoulder. "sorry but even if we get her to a healer, its too…". "NO! I won't let her die!" spoke Light as he push Suzuka hand away. "Light is right! We can still save her! I won't let my friend die!". Light turn to Aqua and saw her giving him a thumbs up. Snow walk up between them and spoke. "first we need to find a way out of this cave. That path leads to a dead end right Felix?". "yeah. We shou-". everyone turn to Felix and saw what he was looking at. A new path way appear and at the end was a bright light. "where did that tunnel appear?" said Ice. Light walk up to the entrance and turn to everyone. "who cares! it's a way out! Lets go!". everyone ran down the tunnel and finally reach the exit. "WOW!" spoke everyone as they enter a very huge chamber. The ground was cover with flowers as far the eyes can see. Waterfalls cover the walls and in the middle was a fountain and behind it was a shrine. The gang ran to the fountain and saw how clear the water was. "finally you come". everyone search around the area but couldn't find the person who just spoke. Suddenly a female cover in great blinding light appear above the shrine. Everyone quickly realize who it was and bow to her. "g-goddess! Please! Can you heal my friend?" said Light as knee down to the goddess. "yes I will heal your friend but it will take time but the reason I summon you all here is that the darkness has return". "WHAT!" yelled everyone. Soon a sphere of water rose from the fountain and within the sphere Nazo could be seen attacking citys and villages. "you must gather the remaining knights and fight this evil". soon a warp gate appear behind them. "go now! Before the darkness blows out the remaining light of this dimension!". "I can't leave Wildfire here!" said Light as he held her closer. Suzuka walk up to Light and smile. "Light! We'll go and gather everyone! You can stay here. Okay?". "thanks Suzuka". "I'm staying too. Wildfire is my friend too" said Aqua. "okay then! Lets go guys!" said Ice as he jump into the gate and disappear. "wait!" said the goddess as she stop the others from leaving. The goddess wave her hand and light cover everyone. "your are now bless by my light. Go now!". everyone turn and jump into the gate. The gate disappear and Light turn to the goddess. "young knight. Place the girl in the fountain". Light did what the goddess has said and watch as the clear water became pure white. Soon Wildfire started to glow very slowly. "the water will clear her system of the poison but it will take a full day for her to fully heal". "we understand" said Aqua as she knee down next to Light.

Ten hours later and Suzuka and the others gather all the knights from each clans and was waiting for Nazo in a wasteland. Snow jump on a dead broken tree and saw the enemies clan arriving. "they're here Suzuka!". "copy!". Suzuka soon saw each clan leader walking up to her and the other clan leaders. "this is just a cease-fire agreement. Nothing more and nothing less" said the Star clan leader. "agree! After we fight and defeat this darkness, the war will begin again" said the Final clan leader. Suzuka and the others watch as all the clan leaders sign the cease-fire agreement. "I can't believe they still can make peace! Even when our world is in danger again like so many years ago" said Snow as he turn to Felix. Felix yawn and turn to Suzuka and spoke. "no surprise right Suzuka?…Suzuka?". Felix realize Suzuka was looking into the sky and swear under his breath as he saw the being that the goddess saw them. "HE'S HERE! TO ARMS MY FRIENDS!" yelled Felix as he drew his sword. Everyone took out their swords and waited for the being to attack. Nazo smile and spoke. "I see you gather in one spot. This will make it easy now. I don't longer have to search randomly anymore. NOW GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" yelled Nazo as he charge at them. "CHARGE! FOR THE HOLY LIGHT OF THE GODDESS!" yelled one of the clan leaders. Everyone scream and charge at Nazo. Nazo smile again and darkness soon cover him. Nazo mow down many, many knights with his darkness boost. As he stop and turn to the dead knights, he rose his hands and all the dead knights bodies disappear and the emeralds gather within Nazo. Soon chaos spear and ice shares hit Nazo from behind. Nazo turn and fired a scatter beam attack and kill each Chaos and Frozen clan knights. Soon Nazo summon a sword made of darkness and slash each knight who charge at him.

Ten hours later and Light who was still at Wildfire side soon saw her getting better. Light turn to Aqua and tell her the good news but realize she was asleep. Light return to Wildfire and stroke her face. "she looks so peaceful…". soon Wildfire open her eyes and saw Light. "…w-what happen?". "you been poison but your being heal by the blessed water of the goddess". Wildfire rose from the water and hug Light. "you been at my side haven't you?" said Wildfire as she blush. Wildfire turn and saw Lights face so red. She let him go and realize she was naked and quickly knee back down to the water and turn red. "d-did you…". "n-no! it was the goddess. She was the one who remove your armor and clothes". "…I see". Wildfire turn over to Light and saw him trying to say something but couldn't find the words. "w-what are you trying to say Light?". "…I well you see…god this is hard to say…soon after your heal, we're going to fight the darkness that return fourteen hours ago and if…". "the darkness has return!". "yes. All the clan are fight it as we speak…if we died while fighting it…I j-just want to say…I l-love…YOU" shouted Light as he close his eyes. Light open one eye and saw Wildfire in shock but as the same time happy. "y-you love m-me? Really?". "yeah…" said Light as he blush. Wildfire kiss Light on the lips and grab his hand and place it on her chest which made Light break the kiss. "w-wait. Are you sure?". "yes". Light took in a deep breath and slowly push Wildfire on the ground and remove his armor till he was naked as well. Unaware to them, Aqua smile as she went to sleep for real.

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 The Remaining Knights

A full day has pass and Light and the girls gear up and was ready for the fight that was coming up ahead. Soon the goddess appear and summon the gateway again. "hurry!". Aqua bow to her and jump in the gate. Light did the same and follow Aqua. Wildfire bow and was about to leave till the goddess stop her and place her hands on Wildfire stomach and spoke. "…its going to be a girl…". Wildfire stroke her stomach and shed a tear. "…thank you for telling me". Wildfire jump in the gate and was gone.

All three exited the gate and was in the wastelands now. "What!" yelled Light as he saw millions of swords stuck in the ground and far as the eyes can see as the sun was setting. Soon Wildfire saw Ice not too far away from them. "Ice!". everyone ran over to him and saw he was cut in half and dying. "…Wildfire…is t-that you?". "yes my old friend!". "…it's t-the goddess blessing that I c-could see you one more time…" spoke Ice as he died. "…no. I made a promise to your mother that I will bring you and your brother back home…" cried Wildfire. Suddenly Ice body disappear and his emerald flew into a sandstorm. They soon saw a figure walking within the storm and Felix dead body came shooting out and landed on the ground and disappear but no emerald appear. Soon they saw Nazo walking out of the storm and dragging Suzuka by her hair. "Suzuka!" yelled Light. Nazo pick her up and blast her with a shockwave and she disappear and like Felix, no emerald appear. "be careful you two! I can feel his power from here!" said Light as he drew his sword. Nazo smile and started to walk over to them and dark energy gather in his palm. Light and Wildfire took a defend stance while Aqua ran toward Nazo. Aqua did a jump slash but Nazo dark energy became a very long katana and block her attack. Both of them stare at each other for a few seconds and soon started to attack each other in lighting speed till Nazo block and blasted Aqua away. As Aqua flew pass by Light and Wildfire, Light sent out his blade beam attack while Wildfire fired a fireball. Both attacks hit Nazo and as the smoke clear, Nazo came shooting out and attack both of them. Both knights block Nazo attacks and return their own attacks on him. The sword battle lasted a whole minute till Nazo jump away and made the ground under him to rise into the air. Aqua return and all three look up and jump on the rocks pillar as it rose into the sky. Nazo pointed his hand at the swords that was stuck in the ground and soon a storm of swords came rushing at Light and the others. All three dodge it but was surprise to see it chasing them. Wildfire was in the rear and tried to stop it by deflecting it but there was too many. Suddenly Nazo jump and somehow grind on the storm of swords and was on the front of the storm and attack Wildfire. Wildfire was having a hard time of defending herself as she tried to hold off Nazo and the storm and while running at the same time. Just then Light came in and help her by taking on the storm. Suddenly both knights jump to the side as Aqua said now. Nazo saw her riding on a sea dragon made of water and both of them clash into each other. Light and Wildfire saw that Nazo won the clash as Aqua fell and was consume into the storm of the sword. Aqua tried her best to block each sword but was still cut up. Somehow Aqua escape and crash to the ground. Now Nazo was aiming at Wildfire. Light saw this and attack Nazo head on but Nazo punch him and went flying. Wildfire ran and again was having trouble. This time there was no one to save her as she was consume like what happen to Aqua. Wildfire was cut up badly and was almost done for if it wasn't for Light who slash the storm in half with his blade beam attack. Wildfire fell to the ground and came to a stop and tried to get up but was hurt while her armor was broken or cut up. Light sigh in relief but soon saw Nazo and his attack heading his way. Like the girls he was consume. Wildfire saw this and summon a barrier made of fire and shielded Light as he came falling out of the storm and crash next to her. Nazo landed back on the rock pillar and summon away the storm. Suddenly Aqua appear behind and tried to stab Nazo but Nazo quickly grab her face and smile. "your too slow! Now farewell!" spoke Nazo as his hand became freezing cold. In a blink of a eye, Aqua was frozen solid. Light and Wildfire watch as Nazo scatter Aqua body, killing her. "AQUA!" scream both knights as they look down in sadness. Nazo saw again as no emerald appear. "again…that makes four…doesn't matter. I have a enough energy to open the pathway to the Dimensional emerald!" laugh Nazo as he summon all the emeralds he gather. Soon the emeralds energies shot into the sky and soon the sky had symbol on it and soon a spiral hole appear. All the emeralds became grey and fell the ground. "I-is that the emerald of all dimensions?" said Light as him and Wildfire saw a huge colorful emerald and within it was a spiral galaxy. Soon Nazo slowly flew to the emerald. Light slowly got up and limp his way to the rock pillar but fell. "…crap…its over! we lost!…huh?". suddenly four master emeralds appear in front of Light and Lights friend appear. "don't give up!" said Snow as he became one with Light. "you better get up and fight!" said Felix as he too became one with Light. "never lose hope Light". "yeah! We're here to help you". Aqua and Suzuka became one with Light as well and in a flash, Light was now Ultra Light. His fur was now golden and glowing and his eyes was greed. "I feel…unstoppable!". Wildfire saw Light teleport to Nazo and both of them stare each other down and in a blink of a eye, they both clash into each other and created a shockwave.

End of chapter 5


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 How Everything came to be

Wildfire tried to stand up right but couldn't as the shockwaves grew more stronger each time as Light and Nazo clash into each other. Finally Light stop and rose his sword into the air and it glow very bright that Nazo became blinded by it. Soon Light unleash a huge and powerful blade beam and Nazo use his sword to block it but was drag away. Nazo close his eyes and his sword started to glow black and then he unleash his version of the blade beam. Both beam chancel each other out and Nazo and Light did a other blade beam again and again the attacks chancel each other out. As the smoke clear, both fighters was catching their breaths. "your good Light but you can never beat me!". "how did you know my name?". "I'm controlling your brother Twilight!" laugh Nazo. "what! Let him go!" yelled Light as he charge at Nazo. Nazo grab Lights sword and toss it away and grab him by the throat and slowly crush it. "any last words?". "…y-yeah! Chaos blade!". Nazo look down and saw a beam of green light stab his chest and he went flying out of Twilight body. Light grab his brother and saw him disappear. "…sorry…" said Twilight as he fully disappear. Light hold up his brother sword and suddenly saw Nazo across from him but he was different now. Nazo body pure black and was melting. His eyes was pure red now too. Suddenly Nazo roar and went flying into the sky. Light realize where he was going and went after him. "he's too fast!". Light summon a sphere of yellow light and him and Nazo was cover in it and both disappear. Right before they disappear, all the emeralds flew into the sky with them.

As they reappear in the same world, they found themselves above three flying cities and Nazo soon felt pain as seven color energies escape his body and return to their emeralds and they landed in the city. Nazo soon lost all the emeralds energies as they return to their emeralds. Nazo tried to get them but Light teleported them to other dimensions. Nazo was able to get a few and attack Light again. The battle went on above the cities and soon the cities open a black hole and disappear. Nazo and Light was stuck up into the black hole and reappear in a other dimension. Nazo landed and soon felt weak as his body started to disappear. Suddenly he spotted a blue hedgehog and cover the hedgehog body with his darkness. Light saw this and watch as Nazo return to his normal look but without his armor. Nazo spotted the two cities heading for their black holes, so he blasted one right before it disappear. Nazo then chase after the other one and disappear with it. Light dash to the black hole and reappear in above a blue world and flew to it.

There he found Nazo and hovering behind was the five emeralds but now they look different. Light can also see the land in flames. "what have you done?". "took your time to reach me. I been hunting down the emeralds". suddenly the capture emeralds he had back in Lights world floated into the air and became the fallen knights but wearing a black cloak and not their armor. "good my soldiers! Find the emeralds across each dimensions, so I can become a god!". order Nazo. "…if we do, can you tell us who we are?" said Blade. "yes, now go!". they disappear into the night sky and vanish. Light rose his hand Nazo and fired a chaos blast at him. Nazo block it and use his spin dash and tackle into Light. Light quickly grab him and kick him away. Nazo recover and use his spin dash again but this time black orbs surround him as he stop. 'READY…GO!" yelled Nazo as he disappear. Light tried to sense where Nazo was going to pop up but couldn't find him. Soon Light was getting beat up by no one. Light realize that Nazo was moving fast as speed of light. "lets make this fair again" said Light as he use chaos control to slow down time. He spotted Nazo and grab him and head butt him over and over again. Nazo grab Lights head and kick him in the face. Light summon a pillar of ice and hit Nazo. Nazo flew into the sky and use Soul blast to destroy to the pillar. Light then use final beam on Nazo. Nazo block it and use gravity core and stun Light. Nazo dark boost over to Light but Light summon a dragon made of water and attack Nazo and ate him. Light could move again and Suzuka appear next to him. "Light! Seal Nazo within me! Hurry!". "got it!". Light order the dragon to bring Nazo over to him. Suzuka soul emerald appear and Light wave his hands and symbols appear on Nazo and the master emerald. Soon Nazo was being pulled into the master emerald. "NO! ONE DAY I'LL ESCAPE! I'LL BECOME GOD NO MATTER WHAT!" scream Nazo as enter the master emerald. Light grab the emerald and landed within a village and saw a tribe of echidna walking over to him. Light set the emerald down and summon a water monster. "protect this emeralds from anyone who seek it". the monster growl and the tribe step back in fear. Light hover into the sky and disappear.

Light return to his world and search for Wildfire. Suddenly the goddess appear in front of him and teleported him back to the shrine. There he saw Wildfire. "how long I been gone?" yelled Light as he notice Wildfire was pregnant.

End of chapter 6


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Fate

"I been gone for nine months!" spoke Light in shock. The goddess sigh and turn to Wildfire. "how are you feeling?". "I'm okay. The baby isn't coming yet…". "Light did you kill Nazo?". "I'm sorry my goddess but no. I could only seal him in Suzuka emerald. I also created a guard to watch over the emerald". "I see…". suddenly the goddess summon Aqua and the others emerald and then her, Light and emeralds disappear. They reappear above a forest and the goddess created a temple out of thin air. "this temple will be the doorway to the prime world". soon the master emeralds vanish. "where did the emeralds go?". "I sent them away to a other dimensions. The hero and his friends I foresaw encounter them in different dimensions. Fate can't be change". "I see".

They reappear and notice Wildfire was having the baby. "push Wildfire! Push!" said Light as he held her hand. "okay! One more push!" said the goddess. Wildfire push and soon a crying could be heard. The goddess handed the purple kitten to Wildfire. "it's a girl". "she beautiful like her mother" said Light. Wildfire kiss her baby forehead and smile.

A week later and the goddess summon Light and Wildfire to her shrine. The goddess turn and saw that Wildfire was holding her baby. "…its time Wildfire". "time for what?" said Light as he turn to Wildfire. Wildfire walk over to the goddess and handed the baby to her. "goodbye my daughter…remember that your mother always loves you" cried Wildfire. Light ran to the goddess but she was gone. "what's going on!" yelled Light in anger and confusing. "our daughter is fated to meet the hero. She has a huge part in the hero quest to kill Nazo". suddenly the goddess return. "come Wildfire. Your fate is waiting". Wildfire turn to Light and spoke. "farewell my love. We'll meet again one day". "where are you going?". "I'm going to become a goddess of Sol. In that dimension, I'll meet the hero and…our daughter". Wildfire kiss Light on the lips and broke the kiss and walk up to the goddess and both of them disappear. "don't leave me all alone…" spoke Light as he fell to his knees.

End of chapter 7


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Sonic and the girls became themselves again as the flashback ended. They was in a black void as the three swords reappear. Sonic got up and turn to Blaze. Blaze wipe away a tear and saw Sonic staring at her, so she quickly turn away. "…Blaze…" spoke Sonic as he place his hand on her shoulder. Blaze wanted to cry in Sonics arms as she learn who her real parents were but she turn her head and saw Freeze who was looking away in sadness. "don't touch me!" said Blaze as she push Sonics hand away. "Blaze…". Sonic step forward to her but she quickly turn to him and spoke. "…s-stay away! You…m-monster!". Freeze quickly turn to them and saw Sonic stepping back. "Sonic?" spoke Freeze as she walk up to him. To her and Blaze surprise, Sonic gave Freeze a smile. "yeah Freeze?". "n-nothing…" whisper Freeze as she wipe away a tear from her eye. Blaze turn away from them and look down in sadness. Suddenly a female figure wearing a white cloak appear in front of them and spoke. "that's the tale of how Nazo the dark came to be and how Light seal him away. Sonic…". the goddess hover over to Sonic and hug him. "…seek Aqua out. Not only will you get the key to Lights world but she can help you return to your normal self…" whisper the goddess. Sonic didn't say anything and held her tight. "…why…why do I feel like I know her?" thought Sonic to himself. Suddenly she started to fade as the mess hall slowly return. "…Sonic…I'll always be with you…" said the goddess as she completely disappear.

"huh? Hey guys! Their awake!" yelled Marine as she kept poking Sonic in the nose. "STOP THAT!" yelled Sonic in anger. Marine step back in fear as everyone ran to them. Sonic realize what he did and spoke. "sorry Marine…". "its no problem darkly!" smile Marine. Sonic sigh and turn to the girls. Freeze was giggling while Blaze was looking away. "so what happen you guys?" spoke Wave. "…it's a long story but how goes…". Sonic sat in a chair and started to tell what happen to him and the girls. Meanwhile Freeze saw Blaze leaving the room so she follow her. "Blaze! Wait up!". "…what do you want?" said Blaze as she stop walking. "you still love him don't you. Tell him that". "…I still do but…". Blaze turn around and Freeze saw her crying. "…but I don't deserve him for what I did to him. Besides he belongs to you now" said Blaze as she turn away from Freeze. "Blaze…". "If you ever hurt him…". "…I won't Blaze". Blaze didn't say anything and left. Freeze turn around and walk away. "I'll love him for the both of us" whisper Freeze as she enter the mess hall. Meanwhile Blaze enter her room and sat on her bed and look over to her desk and saw the pictures. Pictures of her and her friends. Blaze grab one picture and smile at it. The picture was her and Sonic. Sonic had his arm around Blaze and smiling, while she was looking down and blushing. Blaze return the picture back to its spot and she lay on her bed. Soon she started to cry as she slowly rub her stomach. "…its been five days…since that wonderful day…" cried Blaze as she gave a weak smile.

…to be continued in Sonic Dimension 3: Final Prime


	10. Chapter 10

Extra

Characters Bio

Name: Light the hedgehog

Age: 21

Race: hedgehog

Clan: The Holy Light

Clan Symbol: a cross

Fur color: white

Eye color: white

Fear: darkness

Type: speed

Bio: Light is a strong will and caring person. Like his older brother, Light can use the clan trademark move, the blade beam attack. Light and his brother lost their parents when the second great clan war started. As Light trained in the academy to become a knight, he score higher than anyone else in swordsmanship.

Name: Twilight the hedgehog

Age: 29

Race: hedgehog

Clan: The Holy Light

Clan symbol: a cross

Fur color: Twilight fur

Eye color: white

Fear: none

Type: power

Bio: Twilight is quick to anger and when that happens, you better watch out! Twilight saw his mother and father died right in front when the village was attack which made him to join the clan knights. There he met his future wife, Daisy.

Name: Daisy the shallow

Age:26

Race: shallow

Clan: Wind clan

Clan symbol: a wind blowing

Fur color: orange feathers

Eye color: green

Fear: none

Type: flight

Bio: Daisy is carefree and always happy. Daisy met Twilight in the knight academy when she was 20 amd since then they was close. Since she from the wind clan, Daisy can do the trademark move known as Sky Fall.

Name: Wildfire the cat

Age: 19

Race: cat

Clan: Sol Clan

Clan symbol: a sun

Fur color: purple

Eye color: red

Fear: heights

Type: speed

Bio: Wildfire is from the desert land of her world. At times she very shy around people. She met Aqua when the Sol and Water clan made peace three years ago and since then they have been friends. Wildfire beg to be on the mission to save her friends from the Frozen clan. Her clan trademark move is Solar Storm.

Name: Aqua the fox

Age: 20

Race: foxes

Clan: Water clan

Clan symbol: water waves

Fur color: light blue

Eye color: teal

Fear: small spaces

Type: speed

Bio: Aqua is a tomboy and happy going fox. Aqua was born on the south islands but was rise on the main land. She looks after Wildfire like a big sister and helps her to get over fear of heights which isn't going to well. Her clan trademark move is Sea Dragon.

Name: Suzuka the echidna

Age: 23

Race: echidna

Clan: Chaos clan

Clan symbol: a spear with thunderbolt around it

Fur color: light blue

Eye color: purple

Fear: none

Type: power

Bio: Suzuka is a serious and clam-level knight from the chaos clan. She may look like a cold person at first glance but she a very kind person. This is her second mission with Felix. Her clan move is Chaos control.

Name: Felix the rabbit

Age: 26

Race: rabbit

Clan: Final clan

Clan symbol: two swords lock in combat

Fur color: teal

Eye color: yellow

Fear: none

Type: power

Bio: Felix is very quiet and gets easy bore at times. He was born in the mountains near from Lights home village. His clan was neutral till they was attack by the poison clan. His clan move is Final View.

Name: Snow the dog/husky

Age: 22

Race: husky

Clan: Frozen clan

Clan symbol: a snowflake

Fur color: white

Eye color: blue

Fear: water

Type: speed

Bio: Snow is native and too trusting. This came to play when he help the poison clan fight off a dragon which was seeking its egg. After the battle, Snow and his teammates was betray and sent into prison. His clan move is Avalanche Tackle.


End file.
